This invention relates generally to a CO.sub.2 gas laser device and more particularly to a CO.sub.2 gas laser device having a discharge excitation section provided with an improved configuration of a plurality of cathodes, a plurality of anodes, and a bar-shaped device for control of gas flow velocity distribution.
In general, in a CO.sub.2 gas laser device of high output, a gas containing C0.sub.2 is caused to undergo high-velocity circulation through a laser wind tunnel, and glow discharge is generated between positive and negative electrodes in a discharge excitation section. Resonator mirrors are provided at respective lateral sides of this discharge excitation section and cause laser light to be emitted.
In a typical CO.sub.2 gas laser device known heretofore, however, a number of problems are encountered, one difficulty being restriction of the available electric intensity in the discharge excitation section at a low level. Another difficulty has been that of creating a turbulent flow velocity component of sufficient magnitude for generating a spatially uniform discharge in the discharge excitation section. Still another difficulty has been the complicated construction of the discharge section, which requires much time for fabrication and much work for electrode maintenance. These problems will be described more fully hereinafter with reference to drawings.